


Rumors

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun has a slight crush on the schools most feared kid, Wonho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS COMPLETE TRASH AND I'M SORRY BUT I AM SUCH TRASH FOR THIS PAIRING, PLS I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO WRITE FANFIC FOR THEM.
> 
> BUT FOR NOW, I SHALL SUPPLY SOME FANFIC FOR YOU PPL.
> 
> THIS STORY IS SO BAD AND IT'S REALLY LATE AND TODAY HAS BEEN STRESSFUL. AND I'M GETTING AN IPOD TOMORROW, HOPEFULLY, YEYYY.
> 
> I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS, I'M GONNA GO AND WATCH MONSTA X HERO LIVE PERFORMANCES BECAUSE THEY ARE HITTING ME STRAIGHT IN THE FEELS RIGHT NOW.
> 
> PLS FEEL FREE TO COMMENT, YOUR THOUGHTS AND GIVE FEEDBACK. IT'S ALL WELCOME.
> 
> THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.
> 
> STAY AWESOME MY SUNSHINES.

The first time Changkyun sees him, he's bent down on the floor picking up the books his best friend, Minhyuk, had knocked out of his hands. Hoseok, or better know to everyone at school as Wonho, was walking down the corridor his path clear as all the students who had been crowding it, in fear, had parted like the red sea. Changkyun has never forgotten the look Hoseok had given him as he stopped to see what Changkyun was doing. It was one of confusion but also something else that Changkyun couldn't catch it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Minhyuk hits him on the shoulder.  
"Pay attention" he hisses pointing to Mr. Hyunwoo, their maths teacher.

Changkyun turns to face his friend and makes a face at him,.

"Look" Minhyuk whispers, leaning closer to him, "I know you have an undying crush on Wonho but please try and control your-"

Changkyun hits him on the shoulder as he turns red.  
"Im Changkyun" Mr.Hyunwoo calls, "Lee Minhyuk"  
Naturally, everyone turns to look at them, Wonho included.

"We are here to learn, not to play fight. Grow up" Mr.Hyunwoo scolds.

Minhyuk from under the table, kicks him in the shin, hard. Changkyun retaliates and kicks him back. Of course, nothing passes by Mr.Hyunwoo.

"Even now, you continue to act like a pair of children".

Changkyun glances out of the corner of his eyes at Hoseok, who is looking straight at him. Changkyun looks back at Mr.Hyunwoo.

"Seeing as you two are unable to sit together, were going to need to move one of you"

Changkyun can hear the silent gasps of his fellow classmates because the only spare seat is next to Wonho and no one dares sit beside him.

"Changkyun, move to sit beside Hoseok"

Changkyun turns to look at Minhyuk who is trying to suppress a smirk because he doesn't have to move. He grabs his bag from under the desk and pushes his chair back, causing a loud screech to echo through the classroom. Everyones attention is focused on him as he takes his seat beside Wonho, who is still looking at him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

It's a double maths lesson, which is one hour and forty minutes long, from that, Changkyun conducts that theirs thirty minutes of the lesson left. It's incredibly painful sitting next to Wonho, Changkyun thinks as he feels the gaze of Wonho eyes back on the side of his face. 

Wonho doesn't keep his eyes on Changkyun's face though, he holds it for a couple of seconds every now and then. Changkyun wonders what's so interesting about his face. He also notices the movement of Wonho's mouth everytime he looks over at him, it's almost as though he's trying to say something to Changkyun but no words are coming out.

Changkyun thinks he's being ridiculous in thinking that Wonho may be trying to talk to him, the only person Wonho talks to is Hyungwon. Changkyun can't deny the fact that he's jealous of Hyungwon, he looks like a model, is great at literally everything he does and he's the only one Wonho talks to.

Changkyun crosses his arms over chest, feeling mildly angry at Hyungwon. He feels Wonho's gaze leave him. Changkyun deflates at that and sinks further down into his chair, ignoring everything Mr.Hyunwoo is saying.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Minhyuk's laughing and slapping Changkyun's back as they walk down the corridor on their way to the canteen.

"That was amazing. Absolutely amazing" Minhyuk sings, removing his hand from Changkyun's back and linking arms with him instead. 

"Please, shut up"

"But seriously Chan, I swear he was checking you out" 

Changkyun unlinks their arms, "Lying is a bad habit, Minhyuk"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

It's been over a month since Changkyun's seat was changed in Maths. 

He's currently sitting in the library, surrounded with several maths books because they have a maths test tomorrow and Changkyun is awful at maths. Half of the reason why he's so bad at the subject is because he doesn't pay attention and the other half is because everything he does learn he forgets because he doesn't revise enough. 

He's so engrossed in the book he's reading (about algebra and it's equations), that he doesn't register the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Is this seat taken?"

Changkyun jumps, he literally jumps out of his seat causing his book to slam on the desk. Slowly, he looks up at the owner of the voice, Wonho.

"S-Sure"

He wants to slap himself for stuttering. Wonho takes a seat opposite Changkyun and pulls out a book from his bag.

______________________________________________________________________________________

They've been sitting on the same table for over half an hour and Changkyun has never felt more awkward in his life. He's trying so hard to focus on his maths textbook but he can't when he's definition of perfection is sitting in front of him.

He's so engrossed in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Hyungwoo until he's tapping the desk, gaining both his and Wonho's attention.

"I'm going to Kihyun's café to eat, lets go together. It's my treat" Hyungwon announces.

Wonho closes his book and glances up at him, "Fine"

Changkyun realises that he's starring and quickly looks back down at his textbook. This doesn't go unnoticed by Hyungwon.

"Hey, you're Changkyun, right?"  
"Yeah" he replies, swallowing nervously.

"Ah, I thought so, Hoseok here continuously-"  
Wonho jumps out of his seat and clasps a hand across Hyungwon's mouth.

"Thank you for letting me sit with you" Wonho smiles but it looks painful, forced. 

He glares at Hyungwon and drops his hand, he quickly scrambles to pick up his bag and book.

"Anyways, we best be off" Hyungwon grins, "It was nice meeting you"  
Changkyun nods and watches as they walk away, the feeling of jealously whirls inside of him. Part of him wishes that it was him walking with Wonho and going to a café with him.

As their figures get fainter and fainter, Changkyun thinks that Wonho isn't as terrifying as everyone pegs him to be.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It's maths and that means it times for their test, the duration of the test is the whole lesson (one hour and forty minutes). Mr.Hyunwoo is, even though it's just a test to assess how they've done this term, strict and orders everyone to sit at the ends of their desk, meaning that Changkyun has to face Wonho throughout the whole of this test.

He knows, that from the back of the classroom, Mingyuk is looking at him, a giant smirk on his lips.

 

"Alright, your times started now. You can open the test" Mr.Hyunwoo says.

Chamgkyun opens his test and mentally groans, it's a question that he has no clue how to solve. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It doesn't take long for Changkyun to finish his test as he literally knows nothing in the paper. It also doesn't take long for Wonho to finish the test either. Changkyun glances at the smart board, it shows that they have one hour and twenty-five minutes left.

He runs a hand through his hair and accidently catches the eyes of Wonho. Changkyun' heart almost bursts out of his chest when he sees the brilliant smile that Wonho throws him. He quickly looks away, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Minhyuk and Changkyun are standing by their lockers, which are located in the science corridor of the school.

"So, what'd you get on the test then Chan" Minhyuk asks, leaning himself over Changkyun's shoulder to try and peak at his test.

"The same as I usually do" he sighs.

"Another E?"

"No, a U" 

Minhyuk smiles, half heartedly at him, "If it makes you feel better I've got a D"

Changkyun turns around and glares at his friend, "That makes me feel even worse, you buttnugget"  
Minhyuk snorts at the word 'buttnugget'.

"That's an interesting combination of words"

Changkyun kicks him in the shin. Minhyuk hisses and seizes his maths test, he throws it and it lands in the middle of the corridor.

"You evil little shit"

Minhyuk wags a finger at him, "Now, now. Swearing is bad chan"

Changkyun pushes Minhyuk and makes his way over to his paper, which isn't on the floor but in Wonho's hands.

"Since when?..." he breathes. 

Wonho turns to face him and waves the test in his left hand, "Is this yours?"

Changkyun nods, Wonho walks over to him and hands him the paper, causing their hands to brush. 

"Thank you"

Wonho smiles, "It's alright"

He turns and walks down the corridor, all the students pressed up against the walls to avoid Wonho. Everyone turns to face him.

"Is there a problem?" Changkyun glares at them all and the hastily shake their heads.

"Good"  
He walks over to Minhyuk who's grinning.

"Wipe that grin of your face" Changkyun growls.

"I think he likes you too"  
____________________________________________________________________________

Changkyun starts to believe Minhyuk's words. Wonho doesn't associate himself with anyone other then Hyungwon but for some reason he's started to associate himself with Changkyun too. 

The other day, Changkyun was walking behind him and he held open the door for him. Wonho doesn't do that for anyone, he's witnessed Wonho countless times, letting the door fall back instead of holding it open.

He angrily stabs at his salad that Minhyuk had brought for him, to appease him for the fact that he's unable to spend lunch with him today. 

"Changkyun"

He looks up to see Hyungwon, who slips into the seat beside him, "We need to chat"

Changkyun gulps, "What about?"  
"My charming friend Hoseok"

"W-why?"

"Do you remember when he came and sat opposite you in the library last week?" Hyungwon asks.

"Yeah"

"He was suppose to ask you out"  
Changkyun chokes on air and Hyungwon pats his back looking mildly disgusted at having to do so.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been excused but back to the important matter, Hoseok likes you. He really, really likes you to the point where he cannot shut up about you"

Changkyun can't believe what he's hearing.

"But he's scared. Can you believe that? The most feared guy in the school is scared to ask out a kid who blantly likes him back"  
"Is it that obvious" he nervously laughs.

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, "Painfully so"  
"Ah"

"I'm asking you, to please sort this out with him. To establish your mutal feelings for eachother, so that I don't have to hear about how luscious Changkyun looked today"

"Luscious" Changkyun echoes.  
"Dear Hoseok has an interesting vocabulary" 

"So you want me to ask him out?"  
"Please" Hyungwon pleads, grasping at Changkyun's hands, "I'll do anything"

"Anything?"

Hyungwon nods his head, "Go and ask Minhyuk on a date"  
To his surprise, Hyungwon turns red.

"fine"

______________________________________________________________________________

Changkyun's sitting in maths and has decided that today, in this lesson is the best time to ask Wonho out. It's now or never, he thinks.

"Hoseok" Changkyun mumurs.

Wonho stops writing in his maths book and turns to look at him.

"Yeah?"  
Changkyun closes his eyes and takes a breath, he opens them, "Hyungwon told me that you-"

Wonho looks like he's seen a ghost, he launches himself at Changkyun, grabbing the front of his school shirt. Changkyun's glad that Mr.Hyunwo is busy writing down formulas on the board.

"Please tell me he didn't"  
"He did"

Wonho lets go of his shirt and leans back into his seat, "Oh god, I bet you're disgusted"  
Changkyun shakes his head, "I'm actually glad, that er, my feelings are reciprocated"  
Wonho's eyes widen, "You're kidding?"  
"No""You like me?" 

"Very much. Yes" 

Wonho leans forward and presses his lips against Changkyun's. The whole class goes dead silent. Wonho pulls away with a smile on his face. Changkyun really likes his smile.

"Does this mean I can-"  
"You two" Mr.Hyunwo booms, "Kissing is not allowed in class and quite frankly, I'm not in the mood for tolerating anything from any of you today. So please make your way to the head teachers office"  
They both stand up and as they do, Wonho grabs his hand. 

Mr.Hyunwo looks down at their intertwined hands and sighs but doesn't comment.

"We haven't got all day, get a move on"  
Changkyun smiles at Wonho as they leave and Wonho smiles back at him.


End file.
